Lucifer's Grotto
by Adisenna
Summary: Pirate Adventures, Romance, The Seven Deadly Seas, and did I mention, Black Magic? What more can Captain Dean and Sam Winchester ask for, other than for a little whisky on the side. AU. OC Characters. Rated T, just to be careful.
1. Entering, Sam Winchester

**N Title: Supernaturally Pirate Tales**

**Author: Adisenna**

**Genre: Adventure**

**Authors Comments:  
Hello! First Supernatural story, not to mention a Pirate story ;]!I have several of Ocs that I had brought in. They'll be brought in future chapters, no worries ;D. I've had this story stuck in my head for awhile and I just was so stubborn ( and partially lazy xD ) to not write the story. Then, after such a struggle, my muse had won over me. Thank goodness. X]!**

**Please Enjoy :D!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Supernatural is not owe by me ( If it was, I wouldn't be as cruel as Kripke is x]! ) It's own by The Creators, Directors, Writers. Ect.**

**Chapter 1**

**Enter Sam Winchester, Pirate Lord**

_Swoosh!_

Glistening clear beads splashes against the dark wooded deck.

_Swipe!_

A mop dances across the deck floor, forcing liquids to join.

_Yank!_

Brown ropes are pull against their wills by strong sweating hands.

"Captain!"

Sam Winchester blinked once before looking to his first mate, Andrew Gallagher. Or as Andy, as his first mate prefer that it'd be shorten, just like his height. Andy was short, midget most would say. Although, no matter what his size is, he possesses the power to persuade. He can make any Pirate Lord jump straight in a sharks open mouth of death. Sam could have very well, fell for his First Mate's control, if he wasn't some how immune to it. Reason why him and Andy became so trust worthy of each other, and could put with both of their nonsenses. Andy's more then Sam's.

"Andy, how many times have I told you to _not_ call me Captain?" _Captain_, seems too formal for Sam, that if he didn't had to respond to it, he wouldn't.

"Sorry, Sam. When the In-mates calls you Captain, it sticks." Andy said rubbing the back of his neck, giving an apologetic expression.

"Right, what is it Andy?"

"The in-mates are complaining again..."

"Again? About what this time?" He groaned.

"Aye, they want to know when we'll be at land."

"Fortnight."

"Ye sure of this? Not a little shorter?"

"Aye, Andy." Sam replied, trying to shorten the conversation. They were heading toward Lucifer's Grotto, one of the most dangerous place for a Pirate to step foot on. Excellent place for a Lords of Piracy to occur. Sam closed his eyes, remembering what had happen on the last port

**Flash Back**

_Sam dragged Andy out from the Saloon. Andy was three sheets to the wind. Sadly, that's what happen when Sam doesn't pay _close_ attention to his first mate. He let go of Andy, making sure he was able to walk. He did, barely. _

"_Ah-oo-yy, Cap---tian!" Andy slurred, running into Sam for the fifth time. Sam face palmed and shook his head._

"_Just, shut up Andy, shut up.." He mumbled. _

"_Ayyy—ee, Captiaaan, Saaammmyy." Sam glared at Andy and was about to shove him into the ocean to sink down to his drunken death. Luckily, some of the in-mates made it in time just before Sam did it. Sam ordered them to take him back to the ship and make sure that he stays there. And to also reload the ship with the newly rum that was much needed. Sam watched the in-mates carry the barrels of rum, and Andy, into the ship. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He automatically unsheathe his sword and swung it behind him, making a small figure jump back quickly. The figure's hands went up in a surrendering pose as Sam pushed the tip of his sharp sword. _

"_What business does ye have?" Sam said to the rather small dark figure. _

" _I-I-'m a messenger! Don't hurt me!" a small voice came out form the dark_

"_Messenger? What message did ye bring?" Sam asked, still not trusting. _

_A slightly shaky hand came out from the darkness, with a small folded paper. Sam cautiously took the small paper and unfolded it with his free hand. _

_**Sam,**_

_**The gathering has finally been call. **_

_**Be there as soon as can be.**_

_**John**_

_Sam looked up from the folded paper. He dropped the paper and pulled the small hand towards him, sheathing his sword at the same time. He looked down at the small figure, that revealed a small lass. The boy was small, young but old enough to be part of a crew. He had a brown worn bandanna with spikes coming out from the sides. His eyes matched his hair, except with a hint of silver. He had what was left of a shirt and pants. Not to mention he's wet. _

"_Why are you wet?" Sam asked curiously. _

"_Uh, the boat that I was using to chase after your ship sinked and I had to swim all the way here." the boy stuttered. _

_'No wonder Dad picked _him_ to drop off that message, he's a hardworking kid.' Sam thought to himself. _

_He had let go of the boy, and relaxed slightly. _

"_Captain!" An inmate shouted._

_Sam looked over. They had finished their job and it was time to sail to Luce's Grotto. _

_Sam was walking over to the plank, before getting a sudden thud in his chest. He stopped and looked back. The child was walking back towards the island, his shoulders slumped and head bowed down. Sam felt bad for the little man. He was a pirate lord, but he wasn't cruel. He whistled, just enough for the lass to hear him. His head shot up and he looked back towards the ship. _

"_I need more inmates like you." Sam said, and it was the truth. _

_Most of the inmates were pretty lazy, even though they do a good job most of the time. Be a change to get something done, when it's immediately asked for. _

_The boy's face lit up and quickly but still walking towards the plank and entered the ship followed by Sam, who was just shaking his head lightly. _

**Flash back Ended**

Sam opened his eyes to the sound of an Inmate's voice. Andy was already down the steps and heading towards the back of the ship. Sam catch up to Andy, wondering what was going on between his crew.

"Don't test me! I might be small but I can sure kick your butt!" A little voice yelled.

Sam sighed, knowing that the young lass had gotten on one of his cabin crew's nerves. Andy and Sam squeezed threw the crowd of men. Sam had been right, it was the small boy against one of the strongest men on the ship.

"I'm going to throw you and your little scallywag attitude straight into the ocean." The strong man said. He threw a punch only to almost throwing himself overboard. He turned around to find the boy behind him, in a fighting position.

"Hey you-" Andy started to say before Sam had stopped him. Sam wanted to see if this kid was as quick as he can talk.

The crew mate threw several punches, missing every one of them, before getting tired. He huffed with every punch, puffed with every swing, and gasped with every hammer. He hesitantly went for the last punch, before almost falling over. The boy, behind him, pushed him lightly.

" I win." He declared when the big crew mate fell down hard onto the deck, passed out. The crew mates had stopped making comments about the boy, afraid they would get humiliated.

Sam whistled lightly and the boy had looked over. Fear went through the young one eyes as if he was going to have to jump off the boat and swim to anywhere. Sam gestured his head, before walking to his cabin. The boy followed Sam quickly and orderly. Sam walked into his cabin; sitting in his abnormally tall velvet chair fit for a captain. The boy stood there, nervous and timid, as if he didn't just beat a 6 foot man with his bare finger.

"What shall I call ye?" Sam has asked the boy, the boy had looked up, in slight shock.

"Uh, Nicolas captain." Nicolas had bowed lightly.

"What about Nicky?" Sam had asked the boy, giving him a small wink. Nicky nodded lightly, liking the shorten name.

"Can ye fight or just run around circles, 'till your opponent gets to tired to swing a right swing.?"

"I use what I have, Captain. And my speed is what I have." The boy answered quickly and slightly ashamed. Sam stood up and went to his sword rack, grabbing his signature sword and throwing one at the boy. Nicky caught it quickly, looking at it with a puzzled gaze.

"Ye must learn how to crawl, before walking." Sam stated, pointing his sword at Nicky. Nicky jumped back quickly away from the tip of the sword, making sure not to get pricked.

"Lift your sword with pride and determination, not with timid and shamefulness. " Nicky lift his sword, trying to act strong. His sword shook lightly, as if it was afraid of Sam's sword. He grabbed Nicky's sword lightly, making it still. He gave Nicky a stare, in which the boy had understand and stood up straight. Sam let go of the boy's sword. It was not scared of his sword anymore, it had pride to back it up.

"Have ye seen a sword fight?" The boy nodded. Sam lunged his sword quickly and swiftly. Nicky had met Sam's, with the same speed. Nicky has natural reflexes that can come in handy for sword fights. Sam lunged again, this time, aiming for Nicky's legs. His sword was caught by the boy's sword. Sam had smiled and pulled his sword back, putting it back on the rack. The boy was about to give his sword back, but Sam stopped him.

"Keep it, it's yours now. Practice with it, make it proud and strong." Nicky nodded with excitement.

"Now, off with ye. You have work to do."

"Yes Captain!" The boy left quickly and Sam had shook his head. He turned slowly towards the window behind his quarters. He could see it now, waiting for his arrival. The tall, rigid rocks, with a small opening for ships such as Sam's.

Lucifer's Grotto.

--

**Thanks for Reading ;D!  
New chapters will come out soon, surely!  
Comment, Rate and Such ^.^  
~Adi**


	2. Enter Dean Winchester and Alex Colt

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING of Supernatural. If I did… Na, I wouldn't change it: 3!

I'm sorry! I know I must've died or something, but I didn't! My computer did instead. Anyways, I've been taking a Creative Writing Class, and I've learnt many things from it. So hopefully, my writing has achieved higher standards… Or whatever. XD! Anyways, hope you enjoy ;3!

Enter Dean Winchester and Alex Colt!

Dean crossed out several of islands on the map that one of his cabin boys smuggled in a previous port. He placed his quill pen to the side.  
"20 islands and still no damn treasure." Dean groaned as he sat back in his dark grass satin throne. Crossing his shined leather boots on top of the large desk, he stared into the wholes dug into the ceiling. Captain of the mighty Chevy Impala, hundreds of miles away from Lucifer's Grotto, hadn't plundered any ships or islands to show his Father. That will surely disappoint John. Dean ran his fingers through his short hair, as he thought of many ways to smuggled Sam's treasures. A knocked disturbed the man's devil thoughts and Castiel filed in. Dean looked at his first mate with questioning eyes asking, "Cas, what is it? Is the crew done loadin' the ship?"  
"No Captain." Castiel shook his head and continued, "A captain is requesting your presence."  
"Is it my father or kin?" Cas shook his head once more, grimacing. "It's Gordon, Captain, your _used_ to be first mate."  
"That scallywag formed a crew? After he abandoned us? This I have got to see." Dean stood up eagerly and walked out of his quarters, Castiel following him, onto the rotten pier. Gordon stood there, his hands behind his back trying to look superior and poised. He looked like a downsize version of Dean however. His 'captain' hat, looked like a dead animal spread across his bald head, enough said. He didn't even have a jacket! He succeeded in wanna-be Captain Category.  
"Gordon! You cleaned up well." Dean grinned towards Gordon, as he smirked at the assumed compliment. "Not refined as you, Captain Dean."  
_So I've noticed._ Dean thought. "Gordon, how's Captain doin' ye?" Gordon eyes flashed with excitement, pleasure, and with a hint a psycho.  
"Mighty well, I've actually taken prisoners to Great Captains."  
"Really now? Any recently?"  
"Yes, a women captain at my very accomplishment." Dean's eyes glanced to a blooded red with a silver line circling the tall ship. He quickly looked back at Gordon and accused, "I don't believe you. I must see it for myself." Castiel widen his eyes towards Dean.  
"I will gladly show you." Gordon's eyes flickered devious; it made the hairs on Castiel's neck stick up. Gordon led Dean onto his close to fine ship.  
_Most likely stolen._ Dean thought, as he examined the ship. A large arched sail sat neatly on the middle part of the ship's deck. The front of the ship carved eloquently while the back seemed like a regular Gallon. He led them below deck, which wasn't as glamorous as up deck, and gave Dean a small key. Dean looked at him questioningly. "You're giving me a key to open the cellars?" Gordon shook his head and replied, "No, that key is to open my finest prize." He smirked and returned up deck.  
"Captain, I don't trust him." Castiel finally commented.  
"I don't either," Dean agreed, "That's why I want to see what crew he captured exactly." He opened the wooden door. Many faces started at him wide eyed, soon screaming and yelling went about. Dean tried to calm the crew down, becoming irritated himself.  
"**QUIET!**" Castiel commanded, his calm voice suddenly booming. The crew stiffened and quieted down.  
"Now," Dean walked forward, his boot's heels clicking again the rotten floor. "Where is your Captain?" The crew simultaneously pointed towards a door in the back.  
"Thank you." He walked towards the door unlocking it. "Cas, you're in charge." He said, before slipping into the room and shutting the door.  
"Well," A voice sighed from inside the cell, "if it isn't the Great Dean Winchester, first son of the king." Dean trailed his eyes towards the petite, slender, figured that leaned against a pillar that seemed to shoot from the ground up.  
"I had a good feeling he captured you, Alex colt." Dean's green eyes smirked at her nonchalant blues as she emerged from the dark. Her mouth grinned across her creamy beige skin.  
"How'd ye guess?" My excellent fighting strategies implanted on his boat?" She asked, placing a hand on her small velvet corset. Dean shook his head and pointed towards outside.  
"Your ship is docked just outside."  
"That bastard for touching my ship!" Her soft blue eyes turning into snakes.  
"I expect a Thank you after this." He said, as he went to rip off the lock. Alex slapped his hand away with a thin board.  
"And I expect ye to respect my title of Pirate Lord and let me get out of this plunder on my own." Dean rubbed his hand, glaring towards her.  
"Fine, be the 'hero' again!" Dean said. Alex grinned and commented, "Always, even since we were kiddies." Dean grimaced at the memories faded in.  
**22 Years Ago.**

"_Father!" A small boy around the age of 8 years ran to his father as he ready to depart. "Take me with you!" His father kneeled down to his height to face him.  
"I cannot." He placed his hand on the boy's soft cheek, trying to soothe him. "Why not?" The child pleaded, his earthy eyes swelled with tears.  
"You are not old enough for the covenant. And you promised me you'd watch over Sammy." Dean grimaced as he and John turned their attention to the 5 year old child. The tiny toddler sprinted and galloped around the ship, running from one of the cabin mates, missing a hat that appeared to be in Sam's hand. Sam looked towards his brother and father, his hazel eyes filled with delight, and waved, then quickly running once more. Dean looked back at his father.  
"Don't leave me here with __**HIM!**__" Dean said, as his small kin grabbed onto his arm, using it as a swing. John went to comment, until he heard a hard voice from behind.  
"John, we must not be late." John turned around, looking up at a freakishly tall man. John stood up, not meeting close to the standards of the gigantic man.  
"Jim! Taller than usual are we?" Jim only shrugged. A tiny face popped slightly away from Jim's calf. John looked down at the petite face, with a smile.  
"Is this Briella?" She curtsied shyly. John bowed and introduced his sons. Dean bowed and Sam waved, before bowing quickly. Briella giggled and waved back.  
"Shall we depart?" John asked.  
"We shall." Jim looked down at his daughter, urging her to follow, before walking down the board. She followed sadly.  
"Bye Bri!" Sam waved towards her again. She looked back and chimed, "Bye Sammy!" He grinned and she giggled again. John ruffled both of the boys' hair. "Be good." He said, before departing.  
An hour later, Sam watched bored as Dean practiced his sword fighting skills. He wasn't really good, Sam thought, then shaking his head remembering when Dean fell on his tush a couple of practices ago. The crew mocked him a good fortnight or so. A tiny rock then smashed against the back of his head.  
"Owie!" He cried as he crawled behind his brother's legs. "Something hit me!" Dean rolled his eyes at his younger brother but decided to play along. He swung his sword at the rock, walking slowly towards it.  
"Who goes there?" Dean asked loudly, before another rock hit him in the face. He frowned and looked over the railing.  
"Get down here you Lily-livered!" a lass yelled. Her aqua blues flaring with excitement.  
"Aren't you supposed to stay on ye own boat, Alex?" Sam jumped up on a box, looking over the railing.  
"And be a cabin boy to the likes of ye? Never! Come! Pillage with us, unless ye too scared."  
"No, and us?"  
"Come, or the lassie gets it!" She pulled a small child from behind her.  
"Alex! You promised I wouldn't be the one!" Bri cried.  
"I lied, is what we villains do." Alex laughed evilly, taking off downs the pier with Bri in her arms.  
"Bri!" Sam cried, jumping off the box and running off the boat.  
"Sam!" Dean groaned and followed his brother._

**Present Day**

"I seem to recall ye always played the villain."  
"I lie," She said, "is what I do." She shrugged, like nothing's changed. "Now, Lily-liver, did you just come here to be my savoir?"  
"No, I wanted to ask, how in the Davy Jones's locker, a chum bucket like Gordon captured _ye_?"  
"He cheated." Dean gave her a look.  
"That's what you said when we were kids."  
"Not that type. Do you know about Black Magic?" Alex walked to a heavy shadowed corner of her cell.  
"Aye, urban legend my father used to tell me." Alex came back with a fairly long, thick wooden ore.  
"I thought the same but," She shoved the ore into the ground below the cage. "I've been listening to Captains across the seven seas, and they've been hearing rumors of Captains, such as Gordon, using black magic in battles."  
"They're just rumors."  
"Again, what I thought until Captain Gordon used it on me during a sword fight."  
"Really now?" Dean crossed his arms over his black long-sleeved shirt. "How'd he exactly 'use' black magic on you?" Dean raised a sculpted brow at her.  
"He came upon my ship, arrogant scallywag, Lily-livered, of the Seven Seas, we sword fight, just as I was about to call my victory, he jumped back and did some voodoo things with his hands." She made a gesture demonstrating. "Next thing I knew, I was on that very bed." She pointed towards a fine bed. It wasn't made of hay, just a mattress, and a few sheets, with a pillow! Gordon was either clearly attracted to her, or ran out of space. Dean raised an eyebrow at her once more.  
"If ye think I'm crazy, then ask him ye self. He awfully seems fond of ye." She said, putting a leg on the ore.  
"If ye must insist," he shrugged, "have fun getting out." As he left he heard her reply, "Ye know I will." He chuckled lightly before shutting the door and joining Castiel.  
"How is the crew?"  
"Talkative, they seem to want to get revenge on Gordon and his 'crew'."  
"Seems reasonable, I see that they've got their ores out." Dean said, as he started to walk out. Castiel looked at him questionably but brushed it off and follow him. "Good luck Crew." Dean said before walking back up the deck and towards the Captains quarters. Castiel locked the door already and followed Dean, wondering what his Captain was going to do next. Dean threw the doors open and walked in. Gordon looked at him, slightly angered with a bit a shock.  
"Problem Captain Dean?" He asked, putting down his papers.  
"How did you exactly capture Alexandra Colt's crew?" Dean asked straight forward.  
"So ye knew the woman?"  
"Yes, answer me question."  
"You're not going to believe me whether I tell ye or not." Dean pulled out his sword from its sheath and pressed it against Gordon's tanned beige skin.  
"Try me." Dean said, feeling Gordon's gulp.  
"I used black magic! Ye fool!" Gordon pulled out his sword and swung at Dean's. Dean quickly counter attacked him and Gordon's face met the wooden floor.  
"Black magic or not, Captain Gordon," Dean bent down slightly. "ye still a Lily-livered." Gordon mumbled a few choice words at Dean.  
"And by the way," Dean also added, "Ye cargo is getting away." Both heard as Alex's crew escaped their cells and ran up deck. Gordon squirmed, before Dean knocked him out. He sheathed his sword and turn around on his heel.  
"Come Castiel, we have no further business here." Dean said as he walked out of the quarters. Castiel bowed and followed him, with a somewhat of a joy to his walk. Dean and Castiel both watch as Alex's crew cleaned out Gordon's ship, it was simply hilarious. As they walked down to the pier, Alex stood there, watching her crew, and secretly Dean.  
"I see ye gotten out."  
"Told ye." Alex smirked at Dean as he passed by her. "Hope to see you at the Covenant meeting Dean." Dean only shrugged in response as he boarded his own ship.

**A/N: Yes! Finally done with this! It took forever! Like really! Hopefully I get on my mom's laptop soon, and write the third chapter down : P! Until then, ADIOS!  
Live ~Laugh ~Love ~  
Adisenna**


	3. Enter Brielle McCoy Gathering for Court

**Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! I only own the plot. x]**

**GUESS WHAT GUYS! I got a new computer! Yes x3! Finally right? Anyways, I'm just getting used to the computer and how it works. And apparently it only has Wordpad for the time being. If I have any mistakes please bare with me. I hope you enjoy ;D!**

**Enter Brielle McCoy, Lady Pirate! Gathering for Micheal's Pirate Court. **

Sam stepped ounto the pier of Lucifer's Grotto. He sighed as he scanned the vacant pier.

'Always early and never later.' He thought as he crew filed out the boat and to the grotto's small town. He looked towards the ship as the small boy ran down from the ship. Sam grabbed Nicohlas from going any farther. He looked at him with questioning silver eyes and asked, "Captain?"

"Little scalleywags like you stay on the boat 'till father shows up."

"But Captain!" he whined. They argued for a good couple of minutes before hearing sharp clicking from the rotten wood. Both turn their heads towards a woman laughing before them. Her violet eyes squelling in delight.

"Ahoy Sammy." She said, winking towards Sam. Sam smiled and closed Nicky's mouth before greeting back, "Ahoy, Captain McCoy. And it's Sam."

"I know, and it's Bri." He chuckled lightly and let free of Nicky.

"Bri, this is my cabin boy-"

"Nicky." The boy shook her hand, then bowed before her. She curtsey in response and added, "Well aren't you adorable!" Nicky blushed and hid behind Sam. Sam looked around and questioned, "Where's ye crew?"

"Oh, I forgot." She whistled loudly and a herd of men hurried down the boardwalk. She shrugged lightly and he chuckled. Nicky watched as the two 'fancy' with each other, what ever that meant, and took the opportunity to escape. He slipped away and sprinted into one of the grotto's shops. Sam smiled at Bri's comment while looking down, making sure Nicky hadn't escaped, and end up looking at the pier's wood.

"Aw! Shoot!" He yelled out. Bri jumped and blinked at him.

"What? What is it?"  
"I lost that darn little scalley wag. Need to go find him..." He mumbled, disappointed in himself.  
"Well," Bri said and she looped her arm around his. "let's go find him. Shall we?" He smiled in response of a yes, and they continued their way down the pier.

The last thing on their minds was Nicky and searching for him. Instead, they browsed around the small town and it's shipwrecked outskirts. Even though they've seen it many times in their lives, it seemed to relax every trouble on thier mind. Also, sparking some feelings within them both. They each stole a glance at one another, and stared into thier perfect yet imperfect features. Sam, with his long delicate features, with a hint of edge to each angle. His hair, natural brown,medium sized, a flow of softness, and not stuffed up in a white powdered wig that men liked to sport these days. He had a somewhat of a cleft chin, which most ladies would say it's just hideous, it didn't matter to Bri. It seemed adorabled rather than a hideous creature on his face. She looked away when he caught her staring, and pretended to be interested in a bar fight that occured in the saloon that they decided to vistit. At that point, Sam stared into her features. Her eyes burned floresent purple, even though dimmed they seem to just be a dirt brown. Her dark night hair layered into soft curls of, but not child like, ringlets down her back. While the rest ontop framed her small square jaw bone, making it look soft. She had a small lightish brown bump on the side of her flawless face, they called it an evil marked, marked by the devil himself. Sam didn't mind, hell, he even disagreed with the name. He called it a beauty mark, despite of others opinions. Sam quickly grabbed his mug and gulped it down when Bri looked over to him. He peaked away from his mug to look at her with his eyebrow raised. Bri's lips arched slightly up, revealing a small smile.  
"I'm bored, let's go see what good ol' Bobby is doing." She stood up and held her hand for Sam's. He groaned and gave her a look. She returned the look with only a death glare and he instantly took her hand. They took their time making thier way to Bobby's. Chatting away their adventures, laughing at no brains cabin members or fellow Court lords. They grown physically, mentally, and emotionally closer. Bri released Sam's hand and loops her arm around his arm, even though the armor kept a little distance between the two. Sam blushed at the gesture for a moment, but soon forgot it when he focused on Bri. He always had feelings for her, even when they were smaller. Even small she was adorable, now she grown into a powerful beauty.

They walked into an old Saloon called ShipCabin. A medium size old man settled himself in a fine wood chair, snoozing himself away. A Woman, in her mid-40s, was cleaning a bartop with a dirt ragged. She looked up when the door shut behind Sam and Bri, and her light beige face brighten up.  
"Sam! Bri! It's nice to see you two again." She greeted warmly. They both smiled and did a small bow/curtsy for the woman.  
"Ellen, you look great." Sam complimented, settling himself down onto a rotten wooden stool. Bri joined him, sitting next to him and almost grabbed his hand. She blushed and stopped the gesture. Ellen shrugged at the compliment and commented, "Years been good to this ol' maiden." She gave both mugs filled with rum.  
"Really? So you have been pillaging lately?" Bri asked, as she took a gulp down the beverage. Ellen shook her head.  
"Nay, my ship hasn't been used for years."  
"But why?" Sam asked, "If you'd continued pillaging, you would be a Pirate Queen, like my father."  
" Too much pressure for me, why I retired with Bobby when I did." She gestured her head towards the sleeping man in the chair. Sam and Bri nodded understanding her logic.  
"Why are ye in town anyways?"

" A court meeting." Sam mumbled lowly, slumping slightly. Under the bar top, Bri reached her hand over, lacing it with his, trying to soothe him. She understood what he felt. Not like they didn't like going to the court and being part of it, but it was the fact of why they were even there. No one listened to their opinion. Them and all of the other low ranked pirate lords felt like the cabin members in the Michael's Court ship. Or for Bri and Sam specifically, sulk in their older kins triumphant in symphony infront of thier parents. Ellen felt bad for the two, and place her hand on Sam's motherly.

" It's always something why they call you." Ellen stuttered, not knowing what to say. Sam smiled geniunly at her, but sighed, "Thanks Ellen, but it doesn't change anything. Whether it's important or not, a plan is always going to be made. And every suggestion we," He gestured to Bri. "make, they'll bitch and shut us down, only to have my brother Dean..."  
"Or Oli." Bri muttered angerly. Sam looked at her and then continued, "take all the glory. It's always the same." He swirled the mug with his free hand, watching the rum spin around the outer rim of the metal cup.  
"Well," Ellen said, "there are no favorites here. Ye opinions are always welcomed here." Just then, someone burst through the saloon's doors. They all looked towards the door and Sam hung his head. Dean smirked and said, "Heya Ellen. How is age doin' for ye?" Ellen's face dropped and she glared at him.  
"Fine, not thanks to you." Dean chuckled and took his seat next to Sam. He ruffled his little bro's hair.  
"Sammy! Been awhile my little bro."  
"Not long enough." Sam mumbled lowly, ducking out of his brother's hand. Dean looked at him questioningly and Sam shrugged it off. Dean leaned and saw Bri a seat right next to his brother. Dean put on his blue steal and commented, "Bri, cuddling up on my brother as usual." Bri raised her eyebrow and stood up.  
"Dean, what a pleasure." She said, walking over to him in a seductive way. She turned him around quickly in his stool and leaned against him. "I thought I was never going to.." She trailed her finger down his soft green pirate shirt. Dean smirked and tried to finish her sentence, " See me again?" She smirked back and stood straight with a small bag in her hand, bouncing up and down.  
"See me loot again, ye smuggler." She glared down at him and he innocently shrugged it off. She returned back to Sam, her hand lighlty on his shoulder. Bobby, probably woken up from the ruckus, walked over to Dean and layed a punch over his head.  
"How many times do I need to tell you _NOT_ to steal from ye kins?"  
"Not enough times." Sam, Bri, and Ellen mumbled together. Dean grumbled and rubbed his head.  
"Jee, what a hardy welcome." He mumbled, and they all shrugged him off. He took his mug of rum and stormed off to his usual 'exile' corner, they liked to call it. They all laughed heartedly and returned to their normalcy. Bri and Sam continued their conversation, or fancying each other, everyone observed. Dean, being a high ranking lord, looked over the same map from before, as if missing a tiny detailed. Bobby returned to the back of the saloon, blacksmithing and refining old, smashed, or scrap metals of swords. Ellen continued her duties as the saloon owner cleaning around and making sure the three younglings didn't misbehave. More by more, small armies of man found their way in the saloon. Sam looked around at the gather piles of men around the saloon and looked towards Bri. She looked at him with the same sadness and bitterness that presented in his own eyes, as they soon realized, Micheal's Court was about to begin.


End file.
